Chill
by Winter de Romanov
Summary: Rei is insubordinant. Kai gets pissed. SLASH ReiKai
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chill**

**Author: Wyntre de Romanov**

**Summary: Beyblades, Rei/Kai Slash. **

**Warning: SLASH. Shonen-ai, yaoi. Ya know the stuff.**

**Disclaimer: You have lots and lots of money. I do not.**

**A/N: The colouring of the characters in this fic are based on the animation of V-Force series.**

Chill 

Even wrapped up in a sleeping bag, Rei Kon was still cold. He could feel goose-bumps running up and down his arms; the tip of his nose was frozen numb and, when he let out a puff of air, he could see his breath fog up infront of him.

Rei dug further into his sleeping bag, twisting around in an attempt to warm up and get comfortable… but to no avail. Instead, he shifted sideways, sat up and leant against the wall.

It was quite dark inside the cabin; the night a heavy blanket of black waves and silence. Only a thin crescent moon offered any light. It peeked in timidly through the window; Rei's amber eyes glinting in its pale scattered beams. Sighing, Rei peered at the other members of the Blade Breakers. 

Smack bang in the middle of the room slept Tyson. He was snoring gently, almost inaudibly. His black hair intermingled with the night, and was the only part of him that was somewhat visible – as the rest of him was cocooned in his sleeping bag. Beside Tyson, slept Max.

He'd managed to throw off his coverlet during the night, and it lay bundled up in the middle of he and Tyson. Rei noticed a barely-there smile twitching the corner of Max's mouth.

_Ah, good dreams, Max? That makes one of us, atleast.  _

Abruptly, Max muttered something to whatever dream figure he was conversing with, and turned over on his side.

Rei was pleased to acknowledge that both Tyson and Max seemed more content in wandering the country these days. Less worried about tomorrow, and more concerned with the now – which was appropriate in their Beyblade-Battling-Around-The-Country (and anywhere else they could plant their feet) goal.

Out of the two, Max had probably grown up the most. Whereas Tyson… well, he tended to act more of the 8 year old he used to be rather than the 17 year old he was.

A little further away from Max, near the opposite wall to Rei's, slept Kenny. The first to sleep, Kenny would always be the earliest to awaken. He was constantly the most well rested of the group; Rei envied him that.  Close by to Kenny was his laptop – which never left his side – and his round owl-like glasses.

To tell the truth, Kenny hadn't changed that much. Sure, he'd matured alright… but his outlook on life remained the same. Kenny still refused to Beyblade; preferring to be the brain of the outfit. The others being quite happy to grant him that position. Kenny would follow the BladeBreakers to whatever adventure they took up, even if it meant heading into many threats and perils. In retrospect, you could probably say he was a bit brainless in that department – his loyalty being a blinding factor. But that thought was something that brought a smile to your face.

Rei's feline eyes searched the cabin room once more and rested on a figure in the front corner, near the door; on guard perhaps?

Kai's sleeping bag was neatly arranged about him. So neatly that Rei was unsure as to whether Kai actually _was_ asleep. Rei couldn't really make out Kai's features, but a slender shaft of light caught the colour of two-toned grey hair. Indeed, to take a poetic approach at looking at things, the blue-grey of Kai's hair was more so the colour of an open sky on a down cast day; stormy weather waiting in the distance. 

Rei rolled his eyes and scoffed at himself. Poetic approach.

But, the most unusual aspect of it all were the darker roots of Kai's hair – it was a freak of nature. Seeing as Kai didn't dye it… well, Rei had never come across him dying it.

To be honest, Rei hadn't come across Kai doing anything these days. 

The Ice-King seemed particularly isolated these days – more so than usual, that is. The thing that actually got to Rei was the fact that Kai acted as he always did towards the **others** (with scathing remarks and sarcastic comments). But with Rei… things _used_ to be comfortable and companionable. Now it was different. That was the only word he could find to describe it… different; an underlying tension in the air. Rei wasn't sure whether the others could tell what was going on, so he kept it to himself, not bothering to discuss things over with Kai. It disturbed him though, for he was accustomed to having little or full-on conversations with Kai. Swapping BeyBlading ideas and tips, or conversing over anything that took their fancy at the time.

On many a rare occasion, Rei's witty remarks would earn him a diminutive grin, melting Kai's winter-like disposition. Like the sun, peeking out from behind a rain-cloud, only for it to start raining again. Theirs had been a firm friendship. He didn't know how it had deteriorated, but Rei suspected the fault may lay with himself. The thought brought a strange feeling of wistfulness, as if he had missed out on something but he didn't know what.

Certainly, to get back to the point, the situation the whole BladeBreaker team found themselves currently in was due to Rei, or so he thought. Stuck in the middle of a forest that stretched on for god-knows how many miles, and kept prisoner by an unknown nut-case. 

They'd simply been walking along an obscured path, which'd obviously been used by many a traveller before them. Kenny had been typing away, murmuring to Dizzi and upgrading Max's Draciel. Tyson and Max were walking in the middle, bickering good-naturedly over whom would be the first to take on the next opponent in battle; Rei had been leading and Kai could be seen guarding the troupes back.

Thinking back on it now, Rei figured it was indeed his fault. He'd been leading; therefore it was his responsibility to be on the look out for anything that'd interrupt their progress. Instead, daydreaming with his jet-black fringe in his eyes, he'd been absolutely unaware of whom and what had been around him. Subconsciously, his feet kept on the path, but his mind had concentrated on the wisps of wind that curled cooled fingers around his bare neck and arms, and the smell of wood and wet leaves on the air. It had been incredibly serene and, in turn, that had calmed Rei… almost trance-like.

The attack had been quite sudden. Rei'd only caught a glimpse of a sleek bronze BeyBlade, before a blast of hot wind and choking dust knocked him off his feet, out of his daydream, and back into Kenny.

Max and Tyson, although surprised, had taken out their BeyBlade and taken a defensive position. With Kai's help, Rei had stumbled to his feet and muttered thanks, while Kenny remained on the ground, already questioning Dizzi on the unknown Beyblade's status.

The wind had picked up dust, growing so strong and forceful that it created a miniature whirlwind of sorts, and the BladeBreakers were in the eye of the storm. The trees around them had thrashed against one another, leaves escaping their hold.

Rei had rolled up his sleeves, clenching his fists; Rei crouched down beside him in a defensive position, and Tyson and Max had lingered where they were – waiting for their attacker to present themselves.

Instead, a low husky voice from outside the 'whirlwind' had commanded a one-on-one battle. That alone had sent shivers up Rei's spine, but then the slow stench of death had crept around them. It had smelt of rotten leaves, of decomposed fruit, and decayed flesh. Of things better left undiscovered. Rei had heard, rather than saw, Max dry retch infront of him. The reek had been putrid; it clung strong in Rei's memory.

"With who, and why?" Tyson had demanded.

"The Tiger. And my business is my own."

_The_ _Tiger_. Everyone knew whom that meant. 

Tyson had turned back to look at Rei, a questioning look in his eyes. Tyson's cap had been blown off and had settled in the dust elsewhere, thus his black wild hair was more so than usual, and created a chaotic grungy frame around his face.

Rei nodded in answer. He could do it. He was itching for a good scuffle. He and Driger would annihilate anyone who dared to stand in their way. And that meant **anyone**.

Tyson had frowned, a pensive look on his face, shook his head and turned around to where he thought their assailant stood.  

"HELL NO! I don't know how many of you are out there, but I'm not going to risk one of my team mates out there to battle who knows what!"

Tyson had folded his arms over his chest and stood with legs a part – a perfect picture of rebellion. Rei had distinctly heard Kai snort in amusement beside him.

"It's ALL of us, or NOTHING!"

Rei had been stunned at this refusal of battle. _His_ battle. He was capable of handling things on his own.

"No!" Rei had suddenly cried, "Trust me, I can do this! You bloody well know I can, Ty!"

Rei had felt Kai's hand settle on his shoulder to calm him, but he'd shaken it off irritably.

"It's not a question of trust, man. It's a matter of not knowing who or what we're battling against. You ain't guaranteed a win in this, Rei. "

Rei had taken a breath – nearly choking on the stench in the air – held it to reign back his temper, and breathed out slowly. He knew Tyson was right, which was a first. But Tyson tended to have an instinct for these things, and it was usually only during these times that he'd act his age.

"Fine," Rei had muttered, only to stiffen suddenly when he felt wraithlike fingertips brush his cheek.

"If that is you decision, young Tiger, so be it. Sooner of later your company shall starve and thirst. Then our time will come."

In the blink of an eye, the miniature whirlwind had disappeared, and the festering smell of death had soon dissipated after.

After a moment of shocked silence, Rei had stood up out of his defensive crouch and helped Kenny onto his feet. Both of their clothes were completely covered in dust and grime; and Rei knew that soil smudged his face, as it did the others. Kai had closely resembled a panda.

"Are you okay?" Rei had queried.

Kenny nodded his head, cleaned his glasses using the sleeve of his jumper, and began to reboot Dizzi when suddenly the sound of a great 'smack' could be heard. As if a large object had come in contact with a brick wall at a fact rate.

Apparently, a transparent force-field of sorts – a shield – had been placed in their path, halting any further progress… as Tyson had just found out by sprinting into it. Max, who had tested the sturdiness of the 'force-field' sensibly with a fist, tried to hold back a fit of laughter and seemed to settle on a grin instead.

"Hey, well, I guess that's what he meant by 'Your company shall starve', hey?"

Kai had walked up to investigate the 'shield' for a moment, then –

"It's nearly nightfall. There's nothing we can do about it till tomorrow." Kai had said matter-of-factly. Even covered in dirt, he still presented a suave figure.

"Let's get back to the cabin."

Without even looking back to see if the others were following, Kai had walked off; grey slacks and hair catching the wind. And, of course, the others followed; with Rei lingering at the back, head down and deep in thought.

Tearing his mind away from the recollection of earlier, Rei shifted about his ever-uncomfortable sleeping bag. He knew what he should do; what he _had_ to do. No questions asked. 

Rei wormed out of his sleeping bag, and the cool air hit him like winter's gust –a delivery straight from the south. He almost regretted his decision, but the stubborn part of his character kicked in.

Grabbing his backpack and clutching it to his chest, he silently and swiftly stepped into the side room that substituted as a kitchen, and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

Rei rummaged through his pack, found some everyday garments – black cargos, a dark turtleneck, gloves and sneakers – got changed, and chucked the nightclothes back into the pack. He fumbled around for his BeyBlade and tossed it from hand to hand, feeling its sturdy weight and reassuring himself of his purpose. 

The BeyBlade was a charcoal grey with speckles of silver and zirconia lined throughout it. The jagged edges of the blade were ivory in colour, a parody of the keen talon-like claws and teeth of a tiger. It was beautiful and powerful. In short, it was a device to be proud of. He slipped it into his back pocket.

Rei crept back into the main room and stuffed the backpack into his sleeping bag; mashing it around so it formed the shape of a sleeping figure. 

He stood up slowly, patting his back pocket, and gazed around. He nodded to himself, convinced that everyone was asleep and padded noiselessly towards the door, heart pounding so loudly in his nervousness that he was sure it'd wake the others.

"Rei."

He jumped, startled, and turned towards the voice.

It was Kenny.

He was sitting up and appeared to be gesturing for Rei to come over. Reluctantly, Rei did so and sat beside him; steeling himself for a confrontation.

"I'm aware of what you're going to do, and I know I can't hinder you in your objective," Kenny whispered quickly, "but I believe you should be aware of some of the implications and background concerning our attacker."

He shrugged out of his sleeping bag, and took out his laptop. Flicking it on, he immediately opened a program for monitoring and assessing BeyBlades. A visual of the bronze BeyBlade came up.

"You see this?" Kenny pointed to a blue area highlighted on the BeyBlade.

"Yeah," Rei nodded, eyes closed to slits due to the bright light reflected by the screen.

"Usually it's red, indicating that it possesses a BitBeast. Yellow suggests that it's simply a mechanical device. But here… " Kenny tapped on the screen twice, "It's blue. Generally, when the program uses blue highlights, it's processing a human physical."

Rei raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"I believe, well… we didn't actually see the BeyBlade owner, did we? And do you recall that smell, like a graveyard?" Kenny's noise scrunched up at the memory.

"Dizzi is never wrong. She's highly advanced, one of the best. Therefore… and I know it sounds both incredulous and ridiculous… I think this 'person', or whatever it is, an entity, has taken possession of the BeyBlade. Explaining why the program outlines the BeyBlade in blue."

Kenny peered at Rei hesitantly, expecting him to refuse that explanation. But Rei, running a hand through his fringe in an attempt to flatten it, accepted the account of details and nodded. After all, hadn't Kenny been right about Zeo being an android?

"The thing is, it doesn't account for **why** he only wants to battle **you**? Why only you?"

Rei, playing around with the idea in his mind, believed he knew why, and ventured an explanation.

"If what you said was true, then you're suggesting that this… entities' physical body is dead, yeah?"

Kenny nodded and Rei went on:

"Ahh… well, I think, well, it's mentioned in some old traditions that not only are the bones of a tiger a powerful, umm, aphrodisiac, but that if one was lucky enough to capture the soul of a tiger, it would grant life to a deceased family member; of the finder's choice." Rei recited this as if it had been committed to memory; "In this case, it's obvious that this person wishes to use it on himself."

Kenny's eyes widened behind his round glasses; in surprise or sudden realisation, Rei didn't know.

"That sounds like a reasonable hypothesis. But how would this 'entity' have gained possession of a BeyBlade? It's impossible."

Rei gazed at Kenny speculatively, amber eyes glittering.

"How do you think BitBeasts gain control of a BeyBlade?" Rei replied.

"Oh."

The pair sat in a moment of silence, studying the visual of the bronze BeyBlade in the laptop, before –

"I don't think you should go on your own." Kenny whispered haltingly.

"I won't be alone. I'll have Driger with me."

"I mean to say that… it's not a clear-cut win for you, is it? If you lose, and I'm certainly not saying you will, he'll have Driger, and… there's no telling what type of person this entity will turn out to be, and how he'd put Driger's power to use."

Rei sighed…

"If I don't, we _will_ eventually starve, seeing as that force-field is all around the area and seemed rather full-proof. It's my fault. I should have been paying attention. I've got to set things right."

Kenny shrugged, giving in.

"Kai's not going to be happy about this, about you; if he finds out."

Rei shifted, ill at ease, and tugged at the collar of his turtleneck.

"Why would he care? The fact that I'll be getting us out of this situation is all he'll be concerned about."

"All he'll be concerned about?" Kenny repeated, "You could cut the air with a knife between you two lately."  He shook his head at Rei's confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"You're an intelligent person, Rei Kon. You'll figure it out, or it'll just come to you."

Rei remained where he was as he spent the next several seconds in bewildered silence. Abruptly, he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wish me luck, little Kenny."

"You don't need luck, little cub," came Kenny's whispered reply.

*                              *                              *

Rei hurt all over. The cold and wind got into the scratches on his arms, and the stench didn't help matters. He stumbled under a third onslaught, but remained upright. The battle had been on for a good 45 minutes. His opponent's BeyBlade spun at an unnatural speed, striking then flitting away; over and over again in an attempt to wear Rei down. But it also exhausted his opponent, too.

Rei know he was going to win, he could feel it in his bones and flesh. Driger danced and prowled about him, white and magnificent, keeping a multitude of damage at bey.

Rei stumbled again; his cargos were ripped at the knees, his turtleneck torn at the stomach, and he bled from a scratch from the underside of his jaw. But he held his ground and finished the battle off.

Soon, a high-pitched wailing could be heard as Driger ripped into the bronze BeyBlade. The white tiger tore into it unforgivingly, shredding away the mechanics of the bronze BeyBlade. Bits and pieces flickering away until it's spinning came to a stop.  It cluttered indifferently to the ground.

A low moan could be heard, rising then falling, until the wind bore that and the stench away. Pieces of metal littered the grounded with tanned-coloured stars. Silence.

Rei heaved, breathing in and out heavily until he caught his breath and waited for Driger to return to his BeyBlade. After a moment, Rei pocketed it and moved forward to search the ground for bronze.

After he'd found every piece he could – ignoring the aching in his joins and the beginnings of a rainstorm spattering his hair – he buried the shattered BeyBlade in the upturned ground that he'd used as an arena. He whispered a short prayer; offering peace to the Unknown's soul, laying it to rest.

He moved again and sat for a moment on the side-grass, then settled for lying down instead. The rain continued to fall lightly, but he was so very tired. Oh, how he ached. His legs and elbows were sore and were starting to stiffen. After a while, several leaves landed on him from above, brushing their course skin against his arms.

Rei figured it was time to move. It would be 6am in three hours, around the time Kenny usually awoke... if he still wasn't up, that was. He forced himself upright and limped back to the cabin; hair soaked but clothes surviving the light rain. He was only a few dozen meters from the cabin when he staggered forward. He held out an arm to catch hold of the tree next to him, but missed. Instead, something grabbed him by the front of his top, slammed him against the trunk of the tree and held him there.

Rei looked up through bleary eyes, knowing he couldn't go through another fight, and met Kai's grey eyes instead; the maroon hints barely noticeable. Rei thought he saw concern there for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Rei, you bloody idiot! What in the name of Hell were you thinking?!? _Were_ you even thinking?!?"

Rei staggered in Kai's grip and muttered:

"I won, atleast."

"You won, did you?!" Kai shook his head in disgust; lips pinched, and looked out over Rei's shoulder, "Half-wit." 

Rei suddenly realised that Kai's navy-blue nightclothes were wet from the rain. _That can't be right_. His thoughts felt tired and strange. _Kai's always dressed to the nine's in public._

Rei closed his eyes and sagged a bit more in his grip, returning Kai's attention back to him.

"You're an absolute brainless wreck. You're unbelievable sometimes. How could you? This concerned outr whole damn team, Rei!!! You put Driger at risk. You're a fool." Kai took a breath, and narrowed his eyes, "How can you be so thoughtlessly unaware of others?"

Rei opened his eyes to slits, too tired to rebut this treatment with any ferocity, and settled for a cold reply:

"How can I? How can _you_? Don't _you_ care for anything, you unfeeling prick?"

If it was anymore possible, Kai's eyes narrowed furthermore. His cheeks were flushed with anger, and his fingers dug into Rei's arms. He could feel the tension in him.

Kai. Was. Pissed.

Rei studied Kai's pale face confrontationally. He noticed the small droplets of rain caught in his eyelashes and the way the cold was probably part of the reason for Kai's rosy cheeks. His eyes were a slate grey, with hidden depths of maroon. 

Silence.

Then:

"I **don't** care about anything."

There was a pause.

"I care about **someone**."

Rei blinked. He could feel the breath leave from Kai's lips as he formed those words – that was how close he was. He could feel body heat radiating from Kai and passing on to him. VeryClose.JustLikeThis.

Rei rapidly snapped out of his drowsy state as he realised the hidden implications of those words. Adrenaline flowed through him like the rain; starting at the toes, settling in the pit of his stomach and sending shivers all the way up his spine and trailing over his neck. He licked his lips nervously and felt Kai loosen his grip on his arms. But Kai didn't move away, as Rei expected him to.  Instead he moved slightly closer, placing two fingers under Rei's chin and shifting Rei's gaze to look up at him.

Kai studied Rei's features, frowning thoughtfully, as if he looked for something and was uncertain as to what he found. 

"What are you doing?" Rei whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Came the reply.

Rei's breathing picked up as he suddenly felt Kai's cold lips touch his own. They moved against his slowly and sweetly. Timid kisses, of lips to lips; tasting and testing his own. 

Rei tensed up and remained immobile. He hadn't known… or did he? He didn't know what to do! Kai had made the first move, what was he supposed to do next? What was expected? What did he feel? 

Kai moved away suddenly, aware of the lack of reaction from the person infront of him.

Rei startled at the sudden loss of warmth as Kai moved away. In that moment, in that one breath, in that passing of a second, Rei _knew_ was to do next, he _knew_ was Kai expected (wanted), and he _knew_ what he felt. What they both felt.

He moved back into the warmth that was Kai (how could someone so cold in emotion be so warm physically), catching the look of relief in Kai's normally enigmatic face… and this time, the kiss was different. It was sure and confident, reciprocated on both sides.

Kai's lips were warm and wet, as the kissing became more intense. Lips meshed, separated for air, and returned again. He tasted of rain and dewdrops, of mint and crisp nights; he tasted of winter. Rei felt the tip of Kai's tongue with his own timidly, and ran it along the inside of Kai's lips and the roof of his mouth; gaining control of the kiss without realising it. Kai, in his ardour, moved Rei back against the tree and ran his hands possessively down Rei's back until they came to rest on his arse.

He squeezed.

Rei jumped, surprised at Kai forward ways, and broke the kiss. He could feel his cheeks burning, but Kai looked as unruffled as before, even as the rain grew substantially heavier.

He shivered, then felt the hands remove themselves from his backside and curl around his waist territorially, and warmth flowed through him. He looked up at Kai and saw a smirk gracing his features. Rei gave a slight smile in return.

"So… what now?" He had to shout to be heard over the rain.

Black bits of fringe had plastered to his forehead and into his eyes. Rei felt Kai smooth his hair out of his eyes – they felt icy against Rei's skin – blinked away the rain and looked up, expecting an answer.

Kai tilted his head to the side, peered at Rei through slanted eyes, and smirked again.

"Getting out of the rain would be good."

"Yeah…" Rei replied slowly.

"But I have a better idea of what 'would be good'."

He proceeded to nibble Rei's neck, ear-lobe and lips for the next hour.

And that was _very_ good.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chill Chapter 2

Author: Wyntre de Romanov

Disclaimer: No money. This fic was written for fun la-di-da-da. No infringement intended, etc.

**A/N****: Stupid of me to continue with this story, when I've already added a sequel… but I thought this really needed a continuation, fleshing out the Kai/Rei relationship. Feedback would be wonderful, fellow Kai/Rei fans.**

Chapter 2 

Rei woke up slowly, drifting serenely from slumber into the waking world. Morning sunshine beamed upon his face as he opened his eyes, golden hints glinting predator-like. He stretched, limbs tensing for a moment, bones cracking, and then relaxing. He felt _sore._

He realised that it was approximately 9 in the morning, with all that damn sun in his face. That was the only thing that annoyed Rei about these travels – the early mornings and living only on what was in your backpack. Atleast he wasn't the only one who had to put up with it, therefore it made it all the more bearable sharing the frustration.

Facing the wood panelled wall, he couldn't see the others, but he could hear their soft regulated breathing and Tyson's mild snoring.

Rei had a nervous butterfly-fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something important had occurred, but he couldn't for the life of him remember.

He yawned and wormed out the top of his sleeping back, kicking it away. He then leaned back on his arms, yawning again, when he suddenly felt a searing pain spread up his left forearm; as if someone had run a serrated knife along it.

Rei stood up, legs aching, and moved towards one of the windows to get a better look, holding up his arm to the light. He had a few cuts along his arms – one wound had reopened – and a few bruises spotted his elbows. And, the impact startling him, the memory of what had transpired last night hit him like a steam train at top speed. 

The rogue BeyBlade… the spirit; ghost… 

_He'd defeated it, and then buried it._

_Rain had fallen…_

_Then he and… Kai… and yeah._

Shit.

Rei spun around, promptly searching the room.

_Tyson… check._

_Kenny… check._

_Max… check._

But no sign of Kai, his sleeping bag already packed away tidily. Good. Rei's heart beat rapidly in his chest; he didn't think he could face Kai so early in the morning. Not after what happened last night. What if it had all been a joke? Or maybe he'd only dreamed it… but then how did that explain the cuts and bruises? 

Speaking of cuts, the wound that had re-opened earlier when he'd stretched had started to bleed more profusely. It was about the length of his little finger, but thinner.

Rei padded towards the cabin's kitchen, snatching up his backpack on the way – careful not to wake the others – and closed the door behind him. The shutters had been opened; sun lighting the room up and showing every crack in the walls. So, Kai had obviously already eaten breakfast in here, judging from the open shutters.

Chucking his backpack on the kitchen bench, Rei moved towards the sink and stuck his arm under the tap. Cool water ran soothingly over the bruises and washed away the blood from the cut. He stood there for a time, content to feel the refreshing water bubble against his skin, and stared at his shadowy reflection in the window in front of him.

Rei had changed into his black and grey PJ's after he'd snuck quietly back into the cabin last night, and had been too tired to unwrap his hair. As a result, the silky black was a lion's mane. It swept back off his forehead, only a few bits of fringe flicking every which way, with kawaii cherub curls resting against his neck. The rest was still wrapped up. 

The grey velvety collar at his throat was open and he could see a few nip marks that Kai had left on his neck. _Damn_.  Rei could feel his cheeks burning up in mortification. What was his getting himself into? This was Kai, their damn team leader! What would the others say? What would… what would they think? Maybe it was all a practical joke. Or maybe Kai had just been bored, and sometimes boredom led people into doing stupid things that they regretted later. Maybe. But a little voice in the back of Rei's head really hoped that wasn't so. 

Sighing, unable to reach a decision, he turned off the tap and sat up on the bench next to his backpack. He rummaged around in his bag, found the first-aid kit and opened it up, then grabbed some antiseptic cream and wrap bandages. 

When rolling up his sleeves, he thought… well, he didn't really know what to think. Sure, he liked Kai. Actually, that was an understatement. He more than liked. Liked Kai enough to kiss him, but… Rei was uncertain. What did Kai want - just a quick grope in the dark or a relationship? 

Rei didn't even know if he was gay, he still found girls appealing to look at. But he also found Kai appealing – enticing really – to look at. Not only that, but he was attracted to Kai's steadfast personality. He was both intelligent and sarcastically witty. And under that cold, serious exterior, he had a wicked sense of humour. 

Damnit, he didn't know what to do. But hadn't Kenny hinted at something about Kai last night? About – 

A noise – a small movement at the kitchen door – broke through Rei's frantic contemplative thoughts and caught his attention. Maroon eyes met Rei's own amber tints, and he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Rei took a choppy breath.

_Typical. _Who else would it have been but Kai. _Right at the time I don't want to see him the most._

There was silence for a nap of time as Kai just studied his profil. He was leaning against the doorway, arms and legs crossed elegantly. Rei wondered as to how he didn't hear Kai enter and also how long he'd been standing there before he'd finally noticed. Rei felt like an absent-brained idiot.

_Why did he have to be so damn quiet? And why does he have to be such a damn enigma?_

Kai Hiwatari was wearing a dark creamy coloured top, satin-like material, and black slacks, matched with a belt the same colour as his top and black knuckle gloves. The blue shaded triangles set off the effect of the ethereal, and also cast a chilly effect on his expression.

The silence stretched on, and Rei started to feel uncomfortable sitting on the hard bench under Kai's inscrutable gaze.

"So…" Rei began first.

Kai only response was to walk leisurely towards him, pausing for a second, before taking a hold of Rei's wrist gently to inspect the damage. Rei flinched back – his arms had been bare during the battle, so they had suffered the most due to the strong gusts that had thrown stones and dirt at him.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei's wincing, and picked up the antiseptic cream instead. Reading the label, he said:

"You should have been more careful last night."

Although Kai wasn't looking at him, Rei nodded. Licking his lips nervously, Rei couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. The teen infront of him was dressed impeccably for the day, whereas Rei was still in his nightclothes with rather bad bed-head. 

Kai washed his hands, opened up the first-aid box – the red cross fading from wear and tear – and picked out some cotton squares. He squeezed some antiseptic onto the cotton cube, and said:

"Give me your arm. You should have looked at it last night, it could be infected."

Unflexing his arm, Rei winced again as Kai rubbed the cream in using the cotton patch. The stinging sensations faded after a while, and Rei was satisfied in the act of Kai-Watching. 

The subject himself had a little frown of disapproval on his face, but his touch was gentle and sure. His feature's spoke of the aristocratic, as if he had come from a long line of upper class, rich citizens. Rei wouldn't have been surprised if this were so; Kai had always been articulate in a classy way, obviously a direct result from his blue-blood upbringing.

Kai discontinued smoothing in the cream and began wrapping the bandage around Rei's arm. This was all done in mutual silence, and Rei was happy to keep it that way. Instead, he noticed that Kai had nice long fingers, warm against his skin. They moved deftly, winding the bandage about Rei's forearm.****

When Kai seemed satisfied with his work, he tied the end of the bandage down, but kept his hand on Kai's wrist.

"Done."

He looked up at Rei through dark lashes, the chestnut red of his eyes revealing nothing. But the smirk that turned the edge of his lips banished the seriousness of his gaze.

Rei swallowed nervously, not sure whether to run or just stare into those smoky red depths like a mental patient for the rest of his life. He was a bit startled when he felt the palm of Kai's other hand rest against the nape of his neck. He shivered at the contact. _I'm not a damn love-struck girl, I'm a damn love-struck guy, that's what I am!  _he thought to himself; _get your thoughts in order!_

Kai then tugged on Rei's wrist, sliding him off the kitchen bench into closer contact. Chests bumping lightly; the touch exhilarating.  

Rei realised suddenly that he was holding his breath, so he let it out slowly and, in an effort to relax, slid his hands under Kai's shirt and around his waist. He was so very warm. Kai's smirk grew, but he tilted his head forward to plant little kisses on Rei's neck and along the line of his jaw. 

Rei closed his eyes, welcoming them – no longer self-conscious and worried, but instead enjoying the sensations of Kai's tender lips grazing his neck. After a few more well placed kisses, the sensations disappeared, and Rei looked about only to find Kai looking at him quite smugly, waiting for Rei's reaction. Rei ignored this and leaned forward to brush his lips against Kai's, adding more pressure.

Kissing was a bit like dancing really. And this kiss was definitely a tangled tango. Kai's mouth was earnest, tepid and very much welcoming, a contradiction to his usual wintry composure. And Rei knew, without having to ask, that Kai was not playing a game on him. That this – the whole thing – was indeed genuine.

After a moment, Kai broke the kiss, feathered another couple on Rei's neck and then considered his expression.

"I wouldn't let the others see you at the moment. You look like the cat that got the canary," Kai said, allowing a hint of humour to colour his tone.

"Well, not exactly a canary…" Rei replied.

A pause as Kai rubbed a thumb up and down the nape of Rei's neck relaxingly.

"How's your arm feeling?"

"Better than it was. Thanks."

Kai nodded tersely, a swift change in expression took place, and then he abruptly shrugged out of Rei's embrace and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

Rei frowned in puzzlement – _what did I do?_ – when he heard a cough at the kitchen door.

"Umm… morning guys, what's for breakfast?" Kenny asked, grinning sheepishly. 

*                      *                      *

After Rei had explained to the others about what had occurred that night in the forest, he left them to their discussion and deductions and walked out into the fresh air. He could hear them arguing about where to head next.

'South, no, up Kandora's Way, no, west…' and so on.

Tyson was being stubborn, but Kai's silent resolve was just a different form of argument in itself. 

Rei kicked at the dust and let rip his BeyBlade, which bounded from boulder to log, then boulder again. Rei was unsure as to whether Kenny had seen anything when they'd been in the kitchen, and he'd hadn't let on if he had. Kai had just walked out without looking at either one of them, and Rei had glanced at Kenny and shrugged apologetically.

Kai obviously didn't want anyone to know about their relationship (if you could call it that). That was a blunt fact, judging from the way he'd acted earlier with Kenny. Rei could understand that decision, but he knew the rest of the team would probably find out sooner than later anyway. It caused problems though. Kai reverted to his old façade when back with the BladeBreakers and, in turn, Rei had to ignore him. But he was so acutely aware of Kai's presence that it was quite a feat in itself to concentrate whenever he was around.

Rei swiftly leapt upon a log as his BeyBlade came hurricaning past him. It felt good to be outside. He grinned inwardly, for he actually felt quite content for once. And it was also proper to train here on new ground.

The training lasted till late afternoon, when Tyson suddenly burst out of the cabin, red-faced and looking quite pissed. Max trailed after him, telling him to calm down. Rei pocketed his BeyBlade in a hurry, and got down to see what all the fuss was about.

"Tye, he's out team leader. What he says _goes_!" Max tried to say, sounding exasperated.

"Rei!" called Tyson, "What do you think?" he demanded, ignoring Max, black hair and brown eyes wild.

"About what?" Rei queried hesitantly.

"We'll be setting out again tomorrow, seeing as you've finished that… thing off. Kai wants us to go north, following that path from yesterday. Ya know the one."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's totally safe now, _that's _what's wrong with it. We're never going to get into any battles if we're gonna follow that path!" Tyson took a breath, and then continued on, voice hard and words persuasive, " We **need **training. Any training possible. And if we go North we ain't gonna get any. We should go east; for sure."

Rei nodded reluctantly. He agreed that they needed more training, why else had they travelled? But he didn't want to directly disagree with Kai, and he certainly didn't want another argument between Tyson and Kai to spring up for the hundredth time.

"I say we should take a vote, " Tyson suggested slyly.

"That sounds suspiciously a bit like mutiny, Tyson," Kai's self-composed voice broke in, his chilly distain for their current topic of argument obvious. He stood behind Tyson, arms crossed and intimidating, mental and emotional shields up.

"And you'd know how to go about that, wouldn't you?" Tyson snapped, whipping around to face him.

"What are you insinuating, Granger?"

"I think you know what. I'd never put it past you to betray us," Tyson's hands clenched at his sides, knuckles white, "that's why you'd rather we followed the safer direction, so we'd miss any training out there. Then you'd leave us to join those Demolition guys again, eh? You're sabotaging us!"

"I've had about enough of you, Granger," Kai grounded out, "every decision I've made these past few months, you've found an excuse to dispute it." He pointed a finger at Tyson's chest, stabbing down to get his point across.

"Guys…" Max tried to interrupt.

"Shut up." Kai snapped.

Max took an involuntary step back, an open hurt expression on his face. Kai ignored him.

"I'm. Not. A. Traitor. But I've had enough of you showing off and strutting about like the idiot you are. If you want out of the team, you'll get it. But if you want my captain position, you'll have to fight me black and blue to get it." Kai's maroon eyes were fiery, bitter anger clear in every line and sinew of his body. Every word spat out with force.

"That can be arranged," Tyson threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Then, quick as a flash, he'd pummelled into Kai fists first, and the scuffle began. Rei stood in shock for a worrying moment, watching the tussling and the dust fly up, hoping that weren't violently injuring one another, when Kenny yelled out:

"Rei, do something!!!" A frightened note noticeable in his voice.

In an instant, Kai got the upper hand. He flipped Tyson onto his back, and held him down quite efficiently.

Getting his bearings – and pissed off with the stupid situation and for the way they'd ruined his comfortable day – Rei dashed forward, grabbed a fistful of Kai's top and yanked him off Tyson, although careful not to hurt him. He stood in-between the two brawlers, creating a barrier. Then _he_ got stuck into the both of them. Only verbally.

"Shit. I'm sick to God of you two arguing all the time, but physically causing damage to one another? That takes the friggin' cake. Jesus, the both of you are making me sick."

Rei, in an effort to hold his own wrath back, took all the frustration that'd been building up inside of him out on the two offenders. He kicked Tyson – who was still on the ground – and shoved Kai roughly away. They looked at Rei in alarm, although they were both still quite irate.

"Max and Kenny have had enough. _I've _had enough. Get over the teenage angst thing and grow the hell up. Damn, better yet, you can **both** get fucked." With that statement made, Kai stormed off, distinctively muttering the word 'arseholes'.

Tyson watched Rei's departure in bewilderment, surprised at his use of profanities, whereas Kai just wiped the blood from his lip and walked off also. Kenny went back inside the cabin, cleaning his glasses as he did so and shaking his head, and Max shuffled over to help Tyson up.

"Shouldn't have done that, Tye."

A pause.

"Yeah, I know."

"C'mon, let's get you patched up."

*                      *                      *

It was past dinnertime when Rei returned to the cabin. He'd had time to cool off, and had been quite taken aback at his own actions and what he'd said… or rather, yelled. Plus, he usually never used vulgar language. He supposed that Kai and Tyson had had it coming to them for a long time anyway. They'd needed a waking up call, and Rei had certainly given it to them. 

He could hear the gang murmuring inside, so he pushed open the door and slid inside. 

Whatever conversation they'd been having immediately stopped. A lamp was lit in a corner of the room, and Rei could see Max, Tyson and Kenny sitting in various places. No Kai.

Rei coughed, clearing his throat, and asked directly:

"Where's Kai?"

"Don't know, don't care," came Tyson's predictable reply. He was chewing on a muesli bar, clearly still pissed about what had transpired that evening.

"Shut it, Tye," ordered Max, elbowing Tyson in the ribs, who rewarded him with an 'oww'.

"He's still out, Rei," Max informed him, "he came back an hour ago – I think he was looking for you – then left again."

Rei mulled over this for a fat second, a warm feeling blooming within him at the knowledge that Kai had been looking for him.

"Thanks. Ah, I'll be back later, then."

"No worries, Little Cub. We'll keep some leftovers for you."

Rei thanked him again and left the cabin. He stalked around to the back towards the sunset, and down the hill a little ways, finding Kai training in a small clearing. He gave a small sigh of relief. The flashes of red and gold hadn't been the sunset, but were that of Dranzer.

Kai immediately caught sight of Rei, called back Dranzer in a blaze of scarlet, and packed away his BeyBlade. He waited patiently as Rei paced towards him, scanning Rei from head to toe, ruby coloured eyes revealing nothing but a little concern.

When Rei got close enough to see the cut on Kai's lip, he halted his process and said:

"Look, Kai, sorry about wha – "

"Nevermind. Forget it."

"But – "

"I said forget it."

Rei nodded; glad to have that over with. He looked at the ground, unwilling to meet Kai's gaze, and scuffed his boots in the grass.

"Rei."

He looked up to find Kai standing closer. Much closer.

"I have to depart from the team tomorrow. I've been called home," Kai clued him up, then added, "I'll be relinquishing captaincy to you for the moment. You'll have to deal with Tyson's insubordination. He certainly won't like this, but he'll listen to you."

Rei tilted his head to the side, hands clasped forcefully together behind his back, nonplussed at this statement.

"Why?"

"It's… family business. Something's come up. That's why I wanted you guys to follow the safer path, because there won't be a fourth BeyBlader to help you out." Kai looked at him, gauging his reactions, but Rei just looked away and swallowed hard, waiting for the earth to open up and consume him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, your going away, does it?"

There was a moment's pause, when Rei felt warm fingers under his chin, lifting his gaze to Kai.

Kai's eyes were so different to Rei's. A funny slate grey, but when the light hit them at a certain angle, they gleamed a deep red. They were an attractive shape, with delicately formed smoky eyebrows. Whereas Rei's were almond shaped, feline and amber, with black slashes of eyebrows setting off the effect.

"No. It doesn't." came Kai's reply.

Rei nodded again. He'd had enough of Kai always taking the initiative, so Rei was the one who instigated this kiss, and immediately felt the tension leave the both of them. It was a careful kiss; Rei all too aware of Kai's split lip. But it was frail and passionate all in one. Kai's lips moved against his exquisitely, nibbling on Rei's bottom lip, then the top, and back again.

Rei broke the kiss to ask another question, which ended up with Kai nibbling on his earlobe instead, as if it were some dessert delight.

"Mmm… Are you okay? Did… mmm… Tyson do any – ah – damage?"

"I'm fine. The only damage Tyson did was to himself. Blockhead."

"When… mmm… are you coming back?"

"I've already discussed it with Max," came the muffled reply, annoyed at being distracted from his delicacy, "I'll be meeting up with Kenny in a couple of months, then collecting both Max and Granger at the White Ivory Hotel. Then your village after that."

"Oh. A couple of months."

"Yes. A couple of months," Kai stopped his nibbling, brushing his lips against Rei's and looked at him, " There _is_ such a thing as a phone in existence, is there not?"

"Yes, there is," Rei replied, hardly amused at Kai's sarcasm.

"Good. Do you know how to use it?" A twinkle of humour warmed his icy demeanour. 

"Yes. I do know how to use it. Smart arse."

"I _knew_ you were an intelligent one."

Then Kai proceeded to kiss the intelligence out of him.

*                      *                      *

Rei woke so early the next morning that it was still dark. Not early enough though, for Kai had already left. No sign of his bedclothes or backpack. Rei got up and went outside, the air misty and cold at this time of the morning. 

Kai had definitely gone. Well, what had he expected, an actual goodbye?

Rei sighed, breath fogging up infront of him.

"He's gone, then?"

Kenny came up behind him, and he nodded in answer.

"Yes."

"You'll see him in a couple of months," Kenny reassured.

Rei turned to look at him, and studied his face carefully. Kenny _knew_. And he didn't care! He. Did. Not. Care! Rei felt a great weight remove itself from his shoulders, and he seemed to breath easier than he had for quite a time. Maybe everything _would _turn out fine?

"Yeah. A couple of months."

A cheeky smile suddenly graced Kenny's facial features, and he said:

"You better have some real breakfast today. Swapping saliva with Kai doesn't count."

Rei blinked, amber eyes wide, shocked.

"You're spending way too much time with Tyson. He's rubbing off on you. Now get inside, imbecile."

**End of Chill**

Sequel: Blissful Ignorance

A/N: It was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that Rei is meant to be taller than Kai. This fanfic is based approximately two years after the third series, so I had deliberately taken the liberty of making Kai a tad taller than Rei, seeing as teens usually have growth spurts around that age. Plus, it suited my story.


End file.
